


The Orphan

by SkyFireForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Teddy Lupin, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Growing Up, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Post-Canon, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Teddy Lupin was the beacon of hope in a devastating time. They were the proof that a future did exist out there, that better days were coming. Teddy was what everyone needed, but no one ever really considered the pressure this put on the poor orphan child who was expected to carry the hope of the world on their shoulders.





	The Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a long time. Please enjoy. ^-^

Edward Remus Lupin; the survivor. The young infant who had lived through the war, whose parents were war heroes who gave their lives bravely to defeat Lord Voldemort. Edward Remus Lupin was the start of something new, the first piece in rebuilding what was lost to the savage, destructive nature of war. Edward Remus Lupin was a symbol of everything that was needed in those dark times, of hope, of peace, of innocence. Edward Remus Lupin was a symbol more than a person to some. What they meant to others was always more important than what might be inside of them. 

Edward Remus Lupin always hated the name Edward as a child, thinking that it sounded far too fancy and proper. Edward Remus Lupin always preferred to be called Teddy because Teddy sounded like a teddy bear and teddy bears were comforting, were loving, invited people to get close to them, to hug them and love them. Edward Remus Lupin thought that the name Teddy was the most perfect name. The wizarding world didn’t care why Edward Remus Lupin preferred the name Teddy. The wizarding world couldn’t care less about Edward Remus Lupin’s first name, they only saw Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin; the hero who had died for the wizarding world. Remus Lupin; the man who had known and helped Harry Potter. Edward Remus Lupin never knew Remus Lupin. 

Edward Remus Lupin always loved having blue hair because blue was their favorite color. Blue was a beautiful color that came in so many different shades and could make them feel so many different ways. Edward Remus Lupin also loved the color pink, but they never actually knew why. They enjoyed having blue hair and pink eyes because they thought it was pretty. The world didn’t care what Edward Remus Lupin’s favorite colors were. The wizarding world cared that Edward Remus Lupin was a metamorphmagus, like their mother. Nymphadora Tonks; the metamorphmagus who died a war hero. Nymphadora Tonks; the young witch who had known and helped Harry Potter. Edward Remus Lupin never knew Nymphadora Tonks. 

There were a lot of people who Edward Remus Lupin had never known. Edward Remus Lupin never knew Sirius Black, one of their father’s best friends, the godfather of Harry Potter. Edward Remus Lupin never knew their grandfather, the man who had died after going on the run from the Dark Lord. Edward Remus Lupin grew up in the aftermath of a war, in the wake of devastation so great that its ripple effect would last for decades, if not centuries to come. Edward Remus Lupin grew up surrounded by people in mourning, by people who would stop them in the street to thank them for everything their parents had done. Edward Remus Lupin grew up with their grandmother having tears in her eyes when they turned their hair bubblegum pink. Edward Remus Lupin grew up with their Uncle Harry’s eyes going so sad when they stood up for themselves or others.

Edward Remus Lupin grew up as someone else. Edward Remus Lupin grew up as Remus Lupin, the hero who braved society seeing him as a monster. Edward Remus Lupin grew up as Nymphadora Tonks, the bright witch who stood for herself and others. Edward Remus Lupin grew up as Harry Potter, the savior of the world. The world looked upon them and saw their family and that history. When people looked at Edward Remus Lupin, they never saw Edward Remus Lupin. Edward Remus Lupin just wanted people to see Teddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! Leave suggestions, feedback, ideas, anything you can think of! It really helps me as a writer.


End file.
